is it beacause of that voice?
by Xxice-darkfire-kradxX
Summary: they were stuck at the Northern Forest and then suddenly they fell into a hole. Then there she can here someone calling her name. The next day something happened...is it beacuase of that voice that she heard? oneshot


xXanodomenykillXx: Hey there! This is my first one shot so hope you like it!!

**Is it the voice?**

_Wanting to protect someone_

_Is something that can't_

_Be easily done…_

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

It was already 7:00 pm on the clock. It is already dark; the stars are beautifully in the sky and to perfect the night the night, the full moon appeared. Everybody was asleep, except for the two brats, Mikan and Natsume.

The two were lost in the Northern Forest. How did they got there? Here is the story.

-Flashback-

Early in the morning, 7:00 to be exact a certain brunette wakes up.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'm gonna be late! The worst thing I tat Jin-jin a.k.a. the teacher of terror, is our first teacher!!! Waaaahhhhhh!" she shouted.

She quickly took a bath, fix herself and fix her things. She ran into the halls with a bread on his mouth as her breakfast. I forgot to mention, one thing that doesn't change is this…

-Mikan's POV-

I ran quickly into the halls and making a turn when suddenly…-bump-. I accidentally bump into someone.

"Gomene" I said to him and to my surprise, well I'm not really surprised, it was Natsume.

"Gomene Natsume-kun." I added while looking at his startled face.

After saying that I hid my blush behind my bangs and ran.

-Normal POV-

"Osh! Only one step away and I'm right on time." Mikan aid happily.

"Oi, baka, don't you know that you only have 5…4…3…2…1…" Natsume said and its like at his command the bell rang.

"Wahhh! Nani?! That means it's…"Mikan was cut off by Jinno-sensai's voice.

"Sakura...-surrounded by black aura with matching croak of the frog on his shoulder- you're late!! Blah blah blah" Jinno lectured Mikan and Natsume.

Mikan just listened while Natsume covered is ears with ear plugged. As punishment for their late in class, they are gonna help Mr. Bear clean his house. (What kind of punishment is that?!)

Mr. Bear still hates Mikan so he still beats her up and because of tat they stayed there until 7:00 in the evening.

-End of flashback-

They are no walking in the Northern forest. Silence surrounded them, until Mikan broke it.

"Ne, Natsume-kun aren't you scared? It is getting darker and darker." Mikan whined.

"Hn." Natsume simply replied and looked at her. Then suddenly they step on a branch of a tree and bats came out.

Mikan shouted and without her notice, she hugged Natsume's arm. Natsume blushed with thousands shades of red but it was hidden by his bangs.

"Hey polka! Stop hugging my arm it's getting irritating." Natsume said coldly.

"Gomene…" Mikan said while slowly taking her hands off.

They now continued their walk. When Mikan got scared she just shout and hugs Natsume's arm without any second thought. Natsume on the other hand I giving Mikan a remove-your-hand-off-me-or-your-dead look when he get annoyed; but at the back of his mind he is actually enjoying it.

"Ne Natsume, I'm really scared. I waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" Mikan shouted for she fell into a deep hole.

"Mikan!" Natsume also jump and reached for Mikan. Once he got her, he hugged her for him to protect her. Once Mikan felt his warm hug, suddenly her fears were thrown away.

Once they landed on the ground. Mikan approached Natsume and checked him if he got hurt.

"Wah! That's a big wound on your feet Natsume!" Mikan was shocked to see the wound. It was big and a deep wound.

While Mikan was checking out hi wound he covered it with his hand and hid his pain behind his cold face. Mikan removed his hand on his wound and use her healing alice on his wound. While she was curing it, he just looks at her, examine her beautiful face. Then after it he smiled. He then looks away.

"Ne, Natsume daijoobu desu ka?" Mikan asked Natsume

"Hn." He just simply sai.

"Hey! Why not just say thank you?"

"And why should I?"

"I just cured your wound! Baka!"

"Did I tell you to do that? Ichigo? (strawberry)"

"Just simply say th—Nani?! Ichigo?! BAKA NO HENATI!!"

"Hn."

"_Mikan…"_ A voice was heard out of nowhere.

"Natsume, did you heard that?" she ask

"Nani?"

"That voice…it is calling me"

"Don't joke around I didn't hear any voice!"

"_Mikan…"_

"There it goes again. Natsume!!" Mikan shouted and hugged Natsume.

To Natsume's surprise, he saw a wound on her feet.

"Oi…" Natsume broke her hug and got her arm. (sorry for this OOCness) he ripped a cloth from his shirt and wrapped it around her wound.

After that he carried her bride style and ran tries to find away out of this hole.

"_Mikan…"_

"Natsume there it goes again! I'm really scared." Mikan said crying.

"Don't worry I'll be here to protect you. Nothing will happen as long as I'm here." Natsume said as Mikan blush.

Finally! They already got into their rooms. Natsume gently put Mikan down on her bed and Natsume went to his favorite spot, the Sakura tree.

"Natsume…" Mikan said.

Natsume was surprised to see her there.

"Oi, baka what are you doing? Go to bed." Natsume said coldly.

"Iie (no). You know what time is it?" Mikan asked

Natsume looked at his watch. It was 1:00 in the morning.

"Happy Birthday Natsume!" she said while handling him a box. When he opened it there was a necklace with a locket. He opened the locket, on the right side was M and on the left was N. (N&M: Natsume and Mikan)

"Natsume…may I have a request?" Mikan asked

"Nani?"

"Just close your eyes."

He then closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he felt her lips on his. He touched her but she was cold.

"Baka, why didn't you bring your jacket? You're cold…" Natsume asked as he broke the kiss. As her reply she just simply shook her head.

"Happy Birthday Natsume!" she shouted as she waved goodbye to him.

The next day…

Natsume went inside the classroom still thinking about her. The room was filled with noise but then silence came in an instance as Narumi entered the room with a tired face.

"Minna-san, we can't find Mikan-chan. Have you seen her anywhere? We have ben looking for her since early this morning!" Narumi said.

"Nani?!" everyone said all at the same time. Noise filled the room.

Hotaru was shocked about what she heard. She then rushed off to find her as well as her other classmates. Natsume just walk away without even saying a thing but his face of anger says it all. With his bangs covering is face is not enough to cover the tears that were rolling down his face without any reason or so. He went to his spot, the Sakura tree and there he was surprised to see his beloved alive! She was still smiling and waving at him but when he approached her. She vanished into thin air with some Sakura petals falling down.

He went straight to his room and pull out his drawer. He looked for the bracelet that was given to him last night but e can't find it. Anywhere he looked he can't find it! All that he has found is a Sakura petal where he put his present from her.

He ran to the Northern Forest. He ran to the place where they went last night. Under the hole he went and remembered about the voice that was calling her. He then ran through the lake where they watched the moon that night.

-Flashback-

"Natsume, domo- arigatou for everything that you have done. For today, arigatou!" Mikan said and smiled.

"Mikan, arigatou for being there with me, trying hard to make me smile, helping me get trough the darkness and into the light, arigatou." Natsume aid wetly as he hold her hands. He looks straight at her and smiled.

"YAHOO!! YOU SMILED!! YAHOO!! THE ICE PRINCE SMILED!!" Mikan shouted for joy.

Suddenly she was surprised that his lips were on hers.

"And that was for my birthday…" Natsume said.

"Nani?!" Mikan was puzzled.

Then he carried her and start to walk back to their dorm.

-End of flashback-

"That's why she is cold that night!" Natsume said in shock.

Natsume start to run again to look for her until he was surprised to see in a tree, a girl is hanging. A girl that has brown hair, warm smile, and has an angelic face, in short it looks like Mikan! To his surprised that girl has a and closed and thus he opened it and it revealed a necklace that has a locket. On the right, it has a M and on the left it as a N. he then started crying and with his fire, he cut the vines that was wrapped around the corps. He then carried her corps and brought it back to the academy.

Everyone grief for a girl was gone. A special girl with a personality that was never seen in anyone, a face that can make any frown upside down, and a smile that can make any heart melt…And now a person was in total grief for he was too late to ay I love you to his beloved for now she is dead. All that is left to him I a necklace that was/should has to be given to him.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

xXanodomenykillXx: Hope you like it! Review please! And flames accepted…this story was inspired by a story that I just read a while ago.


End file.
